The objectives of this research are directed at characterizing human leukemia-lymphoma cell lines of ALL, AML, CLL, CML and lymphoma origins. Although multiple marker analysis including morphologic, immunologic, enzymatic, cytogenetic and functional assays are used primarily for characterization, particular effort is continued to be made for search of leukemia specific or associated antigens. Parallel and comparative studies between the cultured leukemia cells and fresh leukemia cells with respect to their marker profiles will be made. Expected results of this study will be assessed not only for clinical significance but also theoretical significance in immunobiology in man.